poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas meets Fiona
This is how Thomas meets Fiona in Thomas' Shrekly Adventure. picks himself up, dusts himself off and here's something moving. He turns and sees the beautiful Princess Fiona. He walks up to her and shakes her awake Thomas: Hey! Wake up! Princess Fiona: What? Thomas: Are you Princess Fiona, the one who Lord Farquaad requested me to find? Princess Fiona: Yes. Waiting for a knight as thoughest to rescue me. Thomas: That's very good. Now, let's go. Princess Fiona: Wait! Should this be a wonderful romantic moment? Thomas: Yeah. Fiona by the arm Now come on. Princess Fiona: Wait a minuet! Shouldn't you be taking me down to your steed? Thomas: Yes. Yes I am. grabs Fiona by the arm and barges through the locked door Thomas: Well, that was easy. Princess Fiona: But we have to savor this moment. Thomas: Well, its too late for that now. Now come on. We need to get you out. And you need to be less stressy. Fiona chats away, they run through turrets passed a lake of lava Thomas: Well, that's nice to know. Now come on. Princess Fiona: Can I at least know the name of my champion? Thomas: Yes. OpThomas Prime. AKA Thomas the Tank Engine. opens the door and hears Grimlock's voice Grimlock: Dragon I know this is a bad time to be hanging with a babe like you but I really need to get going. Thomas: He is still with the dragon. Princess Fiona: Who are you talking about? Thomas: One of my friends. Now, c'mon! then has a second thought Thomas: Wait here. I'll be right back. Princess Fiona: What kind of knight are you, Thomas? Thomas: Uh, like any other knight. walks through the door and sees Grimlock in the Dragon's tail coils Thomas: gasps Grimlock: So, you have a relationship with Donkey? Dragon: growls Grimlock: Yeah. I think that he's your husband, just like in the Shrek films. Dragon: her head growling then lifts her head to light a schandelia on the ceiling Matau T. Monkey: Wow! You and Crash saw that, Jessica? Jessica Fairbrother: Yes, Matau. We did. Crash Bandicoot: Where's Thomas? Thomas: Right here. Jessica Fairbrother: Hi, Thomas. Crash Bandicoot: Thank heavens you're alright. had a vision Matau T. Monkey: Ugh! What now? the vision he saw the Dazzlings joining Ryan Matau T. Monkey: How weird. The Dazzlings are joining my master. Kylo Ren removes his helmet to Matau and Jessica Matau T. Monkey: gasps So that's Kylo Ren's true form. Crash Bandicoot: He's a human? slaps him and the vision ends Matau T. Monkey: Ow! What gives, Thomas? Thomas: Will you stay focused, Matau? Grimlock needs our help. Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Thomas. I'll tell you about the vision later. Jessica Fairbrother: Why don't we do what Shrek does in his film? Matau T. Monkey: Good idea, Jessica. And that chain is fine for me to swing on. Thomas: Then, do it. start swinging on a chain and makes a Tarzan cry Thomas: I'll hover above the dragon's head. his wings and takes flight. Grimlock: Do you think you would give me a kiss before I go? nods her head growling Matau T. Monkey: mind What would Shrek do in his film?up This will do.tugging Thomas: up and sees what Matau is doing Matau, no! Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry, Thomas. I know what I'm doing. Thomas: Here. Let me help. the lit schandelia and puts it around Dragon neck Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Thomas.falls Whoa!on Grimlock in front of his face Grimlock: the floor Oof! Ow! up and sees Matau Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Grimlock. It's for me to, you can say, drop by. that she's kissing a monkey, Dragon roars Thomas: Uh-oh! Guys, run! Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Dragon. It's just that I have a girlfriend named Carmelita Fox. So, I'm going. Goodbye.his jetpack and flies off flies out of the way of Dragon's on coming fire breath and grabs, Matau, Grimlock, Jessica and Crash in the process Crash Bandicoot: Thanks, Thomas. Fiona want a piece of that action. find Fiona and Thomas grabs her Crash Bandicoot: Hello, Princess. Princess Fiona: The Bandicoot is talking. Thomas: Yes. It's the getting them to shut up that's the trick. Matau T. Monkey: You do know I can talk too. Grimlock: Guys, I think we should slide down this thing to get away from the dragon. Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Grimlock. Do it! slide down Crash Bandicoot: How did the dragon kiss you, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: With her lips. Crash Bandicoot: She kissed you in the butt. That's one of MetalBeard laws of the sea. Thomas: a crack in the slide in between his legs OW! Matau T. Monkey: You ok, Thomas? Thomas: weakly Yes. But that bump was quite painful. Matau T. Monkey: Let me help you with this. Heal! heals Thomas: Thanks, Matau. How did you learn to do that? Matau T. Monkey: Magic from Twilight. Now keep running! The Dragon's coming! Crash Bandicoot: Matau's right. Step on it!! continues running and the Dragon follows, pulling the chain in two directions Matau T. Monkey: I think we lost her. Thomas: at a sword and drops his friends Alright, guys! Head for the exit! them run off and then pulls the sword out of the ground I'll take care of the dragon! jams the sword into the chain and runs to catch up to his friends Thomas: slow motion RUN!!!!!!! Matau T. Monkey: Ok, Thomas! run onto the bridge as the dragon spews fire Matau T. Monkey: Let's hope the bridge doesn't break. it does Matau T. Monkey: I was wrong. Thomas: Hold on! falls but Crash catches him Grimlock: Thanks, Crash. Thomas: Oh, no! Look! Crash Bandicoot: screams Grimlock: screams Matau T. Monkey: I'll get her!out a Waluigi Launcher Thomas: Matau, Shrek 1 plotline. Matau T. Monkey: Sorry. I'll put this away.the Waluigi Launcher in his bag chain on her neck stops her Thomas: Phew! That was close! Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Dragon. Your real boyfriend is Donkey. You'll find him. Jessica Fairbrother: We can get Fiona to safety. nods and waves goodbye. Fiona slides down the rock they came over earlier Princess Fiona: You did it! You've rescued me! You're amazing, you're wonderful, you're... four friends bump into each other as they hit the bottom Matau T. Monkey: I'm ok. Princess Fiona: A little bit unorthodox, I'll admit. nods gives a thumbs up Princess Fiona: But, thy deed is great and thine heart is pure. Thou are truly brave heroes. Crash Bandicoot: Yes, Fiona. I hope that I'll be a Toa of Metru Nui someday. Deathstroke: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan